itrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Nestor Peckledon
Ser Nestor Peckledon was born in 345AC, he is the second son of late lord Flement Peckledon and Cerissa Lannister, and the younger brother of the current Lord Peckledon, Lucos. He is currently the Lord Commander of Lannisport's City Watch. Appearance & Character Nestor has dark blond hair and blue eyes, he is a tall and strong man with a serios look; he was raised in a militaristic enviroment from a young age due to his brother's ineptitude on the matter lord Flement raised Nestor to protect his older brother; assinging Nestor duties meant for an heir but always reminding him his brother would inherit his lands not him. Life has made Nestor a wise man never rushing to take action not before studying the situation being considered a capable military strategist. History Born in 345, the second of two sons, Nestor taught the value of loyalty and duty early in life. Rigid and disciplined his path to becoming Martially adept was a short and straightforward one. Excelling in riding and swordsmanship throughout his training, he was a natural knight. Yet this only served to make him act dishonorably. His elder brother Lucos Peckledon was a kind and clever man, but inept in all martial pursuits, fearful of the battlefield. For years Nestor dismayed over having to serve under such a man, even once suggesting his brother's disinherritance. The two quarreled frequently and were often forcibly separated for days at a time by their mother. Neestor would eventually see the error of his ways when he at age 14 was nealy crippled by a fall from his horse. Despite his disdain and disregard of military pursuits Lucos helped heal Nestor's injury, knowing how much knighthood meant to his brother. After this Nestor never again questioned who ought to be lord. Their quarrels didn't subside, but there was no true disdain between them anymore. Eventually they would resign themselves to limiting their time together to avoid conflicts, and so upon being knighted at age 18 Nestor took up service in Lannisport with his mother's family. During the War of the Seven Banners, Nestor joined his father to fight under Kevan Crakehall, participating in the battle of corpse lake amongst others. He returned from the war with his father's bones and Tymon Hill, his bastard son. Other men send their bastards away or leave them behind, but Nestor kept his son by his side, never allowing himself to forget his mistakes. Returning to lannisport he joined the city watch where he became an experienced investigator. Over the last twelve years his accomplishments would earn him command of the watch and position as master-at-arms to the Lannisters of Lannisport. Nestor does his duty in the streets, the yard and on the battlefield as he is bid, Unflinching, in accordance with the words of his house Family: Father: Flement Peckledon, died in the battle of corpse lake (364) Mother: Cerissa Lannister (of lannisport), died of pneumonia (377) Brother: Lucos Peckledon, Lord of Peckledon (37) Gift: Benevolence, Negative trait: Martially Inept Son: Tymon Hill (13) squire in lannisport, Gift: Duelist Timeline: * 345 AC - Nestor is Born * 359 AC - Nestor falls from his horse and is nearly crippled, later recovers * 363 AC - Nestor takes service as a household knight in lannisport * 364 AC - Nestor and his father join hte War of Seven banners, fight at corpse lake * 364-368 AC - Nestor participates in the war of seven banners * 367 AC - Tymon hill is born * 368-380 AC - Nestor serves the city watch of Lannisport, eventually becomes commander. Category:Character Category:Westerlander